Many clinical care providers consume clinical information on a frequent basis. Oftentimes these clinicians gather clinical information from a plurality of sources, such as, for example, research institutes or electronic medical record (EMR) providers. However, gathering such information is not always a simple task. In particular, many clinicians must learn when new clinical information becomes available, know where to find the information, and independently acquire and review the information. This process may lead to inefficient and inconsistent delivery of medical treatment to patients.